


Боль отражения

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Связь [2]
Category: Gate 7, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед отправлением четырёх друзей на другую сторону Нираи Канаи Фай подслушал разговор двух Стражей Принцессы-Богини. Этот мир и его жители полны тайн, особенно Укон. С кем же он связан?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль отражения

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик следует читать параллельно с фанфиком «Инь и Янь» - первым в серии «Связь» (некоторые детали становятся понятными только при таком совместном чтении). Можно считать это наглой попыткой скопировать манеру произведений CLAMP.

-Укон? Ты знал, ведь так? Ещё до того, как Химе сообщила, - услышал Фай, проходя по коридору дворца. Машинально приостановился и смягчил шаги. Голос он узнал: спрашивал тот, кто назвался Саконом.

-Отдельные картинки мелькали, - словно нехотя произнёс второй из приближённых к Принцессе-Богине. – Но этот мальчик… Даже если бы она не сказала, и так прекрасно видно, что он побывал за Гранью времени и пространства.

«Они говорят о нас. О Шаоране, - понял Фай. – Интересно, как это видно?»

-Разве? – озвучил его вопрос Сакон.

-Уголок в душе. Пустой, похожий на трещину в Небытие. Который ничем нельзя заполнить… - негромко ответил Укон. – В барьере ты бы заметил.

-Но он не понадобится, ведь так?

-Они пройдут через другой, твой не понадобится. И что будет ждать их там… Я даже думать не хочу.

-Всё так плохо?

-Когда я задумываюсь о Той стороне, в голове бьётся только ощущение «Опасность! Опасность!».

-Не лучше ли…

-Кроме них никто не сможет. Переставай жалеть. Они здесь не случайно. И да, входи, раз пришёл!

Последние слова, произнесённые громче остальных, заставили Фая вздрогнуть. Он нацепил на лицо вечную улыбку и шагнул в комнату. Она была похожа на ту, где они завтракали второй раз. Всё пространство занимали струящиеся полупрозрачные ткани, из мебели были только застеленная кровать с разбросанными подушечками и невысокий столик на одной витой ноге. Беловолосый парень сидел на покрывале, тёмненький стоял рядом, вполоборота к двери. Оба смотрели на гостя.

Фай зашёл и попытался сыграть дурачка, глупо хихикнув и озадаченно почесав в затылке. Сакон усмехнулся, а Укон только сильнее нахмурился и заметил:

-Не думай, что подслушал какую-то тайну. Я ощутил твоё присутствие, как только ты ступил в этот коридор.

-То есть вы озвучили только то, что нам следует знать? – тут же понял основную суть Фай. Сакон кивнул, а Укон отвернулся, на мгновение пронзив мага взглядом. Буркнул через плечо:

-Не прикидывайся легкомысленным. С такой-то богатой биографией, силой и долголетием.

Фай замер. Во-первых, от интонации первого предложения. Очень уж она напоминала тон Курогане, когда ниндзя выговаривал ему за двусмысленность поступков. Да и этим режущим взглядом, недовольным лицом, даже – как ни странно – посадкой головы этот тоненький парень походил на Курогане. Во-вторых, магу стало не по себе от озвученных фактов. Видимо, эти два Стража очень непросты. Но чему удивляться, если Укон разглядел в Шаоране трещину в Небытие… Отойдя от шока, Фай спросил то, что его волновало:

-А что за опасность на Той стороне?

Он обращался не конкретно к черноволосому парню, да тот явно не был настроен на беседу. Сакон же поубавил теплоту в улыбке и неохотно сказал:

-Там, грубо говоря, Тёмная сторона Нираи Канаи. А значит и неприятные создания. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что для вас будет создана видимость…

-Эй, Сакон! – резко перебил его обернувшийся Укон. – Если скажешь больше, им придётся платить. Не добавляй проблем!

-Да-да, - снова улыбнулся беловолосый, примирительно поднимая руки. Фай, несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, подавил смешок. Очень уж отношения этих двоих напоминали их с Курогане общение.

-Откуда эта тяга выкладывать лишнее? Вроде раньше ты ей не страдал? Неужели жалко их? – тем временем жёстко заявил Укон.

-Нет. Просто ты же не говорил, где предел допустимого. Если даже _это_ лишнее, то они пойдут туда, вообще ни о чём не зная, - опять посерьёзнел Сакон. Они словно забыли про гостя.

А Фай, наконец, понял, что показалось ему знакомым в их разговоре. И подошёл поближе. Оба парня замолкли.

-Вы говорили о плате за знание, о пределе… Может ли быть, что и вы знали госпожу Юко? И…

-Знали? – переспросил Сакон, подняв брови.

-Ну да, она ведь исчезла из всех миров, если не ошибаюсь, - осторожно заметил Фай.

Стражи переглянулись. Черноволосый смерил мага взглядом и кивнул другу. Тот, получив это согласие, пустился в объяснения:

-«Исчезла» - не совсем правильно. Её дело было передано. Причём в руки того, кто был вторым идеальным для этого после Юко. Исчезновение – это остановка. Но разве время в мирах остановилось, когда у Магазина появился новый хозяин? Люди и иные существа продолжают загадывать желания, продолжают исполнять или пытаться исполнить мечты близких. Разве это остановка? Кто-то приходит кому-то на смену, когда настаёт пора. Но это не значит, что предыдущий умер. Его часть продолжает жить в преемнике. Или в родных…

-Сакон, - предупредительно произнёс Укон, взглядывая на Флоурайта. Последние слова беловолосого Стража заставили мага вспомнить о судьбе брата. И поверить. Поверить, наконец, в то, что Фай в нём жив, что он не исчез без следа.

-Он живёт в тебе, тем более что вы близнецы, - с какой-то непонятной горечью озвучил его мысли Укон. Хотя почему непонятной? Псевдо-Фай вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. На какую-то долю секунды по лицу Укона, смягчая жёсткое выражение, скользнула тень глубокой печали. И мрачный парень показался магу потерявшимся ребёнком. Отлично зная смысл этих признаков, Фай взглянул на ершистого Стража иначе. Тот тоже лишился чего-то дорогого и тоже страдал из-за этого.

Укон снова окаменел лицом. Сиреневые глаза стали непроницаемыми – захочешь, а не пробьёшься в душу. Исключением, видимо, был Сакон, потому что он мягко коснулся руки друга и мотнул головой. А Укон лишь опустил веки.

Фай потупил взгляд, почему-то чувствуя, что не должен был этого видеть. Да и не всё ли равно, какие между Стражами отношения? Тогда почему так щемит сердце?..

-Учти, что душевные метания на Той стороне могут привести к неприятностям, - услышал он голос Укона и снова повернулся к нему. Удивлённо поднял брови – с чего ему что-то советовать?

-И чем ты отличаешься от меня? – хлопнул в ладоши и рассмеялся Сакон.

-Об этом можно говорить, - буркнул Укон.

-Да я не о том, - хмыкнул его друг. И добавил в ответ на недоумённый взгляд: - Ты же тоже не хочешь, чтобы они пострадали. Вот и выдаёшь крупицы информации.

-Я не!.. – воскликнул враз вспыхнувший ворчун, чем выдал себя с головой, но осёкся на полуслове и начал заваливаться набок.

-Укон! – Фай впервые услышал, чтобы спокойный Страж повысил голос. А значит, произошло что-то, из ряда вон выходящее. Сакон подхватил оседающего друга и уложил на кровать, повернув набок.

Да уж, выходящее. Парень, только что здоровый на вид, смертельно побледнел и перестал дышать. Фай шагнул было к нему, но после сиюминутного порыва помочь вспомнил, что владеет лишь боевой магией. Сакон словно уже не в первый раз приподнял голову Укона, помедлил и оглянулся на гостя.

-Позови Химе! – бросил он с таким страшным лицом, что Фай вздрогнул. Поборол столбняк и резко развернулся к выходу. Услышал за спиной: - Магией! – и притормозив, сотворил полупрозрачного стрижа. Птица, повинуясь его воле, сорвалась с ладони и унеслась вглубь дворца.

-Что с ним? – оборачиваясь, спросил Фай. И умолк. Он за всю свою жизнь редко видел, как делают искусственное дыхание. И для него это ассоциировалось с делением души пополам. Сейчас был, наверно, раз пятый. Сакон с встревоженным лицом оторвался от неподвижных губ Укона и надавил ладонями на его грудь. Ещё один выдох в рот бессознательного парня, ещё одна серия нажатий на грудину. Фай не мог двинуться с места, время застывало как желе. Движения Сакона стали мучительно медленными. Но грубоватый голос вернул мага к реальности:

-Что такое? – Курогане остановился за его спиной, глядя на двух Стражей. Выругался сквозь зубы, но не тронулся с места: отлично понял, что он здесь не помощник.

Действия Сакона никак не приводили к результату. Тогда он прижался лбом к бледному лбу друга и зашептал. Тихо, быстро, сбивчиво. Они могли понять только интонацию – умоляющую, сильную до такой степени, что друзей пробрала дрожь. Оба были так потрясены, что не заметили, как в комнату буквально влетела Принцесса-Богиня с криком:

-Укон!!!

Но за миг до этого бледный Страж дёрнулся и судорожно глотнул воздух. Сакон тут же усадил его и слегка хлопнул по спине, помогая дышать. Девочка моментально оказалась рядом и коснулась ладонями его лица. Переглянулась с Саконом, и он кивнул.

-Что случилось, Фай? – тихонько спросила Мокона, перепрыгивая с плеча прибежавшего Шаорана к нему в руки.

-Не знаю, - сказал правду маг. А Курогане чуть расслабился и озвучил то, что видел сам:

-Вон тот перестал дышать и отключился. А блондинистый делал ему искусственное дыхание.

-Они в порядке? – с тревогой произнёс Шаоран, наблюдая, как Принцесса обнимает Укона, а Сакон что-то шёпотом объясняет.

-По крайней мере, парень не выглядит мертвяком, как минуту назад, - буркнул Курогане.

Укон и правда открыл глаза, приходя в себя. А Фай, заметив, что всю сиреневую радужку поглотили зрачки, не спешил расслабляться. Хотя, скорее всего, эти «чёрные дыры» в фиолетовой каёмке были пост-эффектом от уже пережитого. Девочка и беловолосый Страж повернулись к гостям, но Укон вдруг резко схватил друга за отворот кимоно и дёрнул на себя.

На этот раз сказанное услышали все:

-Другой «ты» при смерти! Так что даже не думай бодрствовать ночами! Ему сейчас нужен сон! Хотя бы твой! Понял меня?!

-Что с ним? – сжав его запястье, спросил Сакон. Укон отвёл взгляд, наткнулся им на Принцессу и вздохнул. Погладил её по голове свободной рукой и неохотно произнёс:

-Использовал «моё» оружие. Пострадали оба. Если «ты» выкарабкаешься, это будет чудом.

-«Оба»? То есть «ты» тоже? – нахмурившись, уточнил Сакон. А девочка снова прижалась к черноволосому Стражу.

-Да, но намного меньше. Поэтому будешь спать за «себя» ещё больше. Лично прослежу!

Сакон наконец улыбнулся и обнял ворчуна за плечи. Сообразил, что того до сих пор трясёт, взялся за край покрывала и накинул сверху. Укон бросил на гостей, стоявших неподвижно, нечитаемый взгляд и позволил другу уложить себя на подушки. Закрыл ставшие нормальными глаза и провалился в целительный сон. Принцесса погладила его по щеке и соскочила с кровати. Поднялся и Сакон, жестом показав, что лучше покинуть комнату.

-Можно, Мокона останется? – тихо спросила Соэль. Девочка чуть помедлила и кивнула. Та тут же прыгнула на кровать и присела в изголовье. Остальные вышли.

Когда они достаточно отдалились, Шаоран спросил:

-С ним всё будет хорошо?

-Это иногда случается. Но проходит, - отозвался Сакон.

-О каком «другом тебе» он говорил? И о «себе», - в своей обычной манере потребовал объяснений Курогане.

-Из другого мира, - на этот раз ответила Принцесса-Богиня. И все трое удивлённо посмотрели на неё.

-Но как? Разве это возможно? Как он может знать, что творится с его отражением в другом мире? – произнёс Фай. – То есть, да, исключение есть – Сновидцы. Но ведь он не такой, как вы?

-И не просто знает, что творится. Он ещё и боль перенимает, - добавил Курогане, пристально глядя на девочку.

-Такова его способность. Настолько прочная связь с двойником бывает, правда очень редко. Укон – один из таких. Тем более что их судьбы тоже схожи. И наследственность.

Несмотря на то, что Принцесса-Богиня вроде как объяснила произошедшее, у гостей возникло чувство, будто она ловко ушла от прямого ответа. Потому что они ничего не поняли из сказанного. Только то, что черноволосый Страж чутко реагирует на всё, что происходит с «ним» из другого мира. Фай посмотрел на недовольного Курогане, на задумавшегося Шаорана, и хотел было попросить уточнения. Но к тому времени они уже вышли в зал, где недавно завтракали. И девочка побежала доедать оставленную в спешке лапшу. Еда ещё умудрилась не остыть, так что Принцесса оказалась временно недосягаема для вопросов. Сакон тоже умело избежал их, отправившись готовить чай.

Фай посмотрел ему вслед, и его снова посетила мысль о «делении души через дыхание». Искусственное дыхание ведь делают тем, кого не хотят терять. То есть желают продлить их жизнь. Почти как его самого спасли по желанию Курогане… Тут маг взглянул на мрачного соседа и виновато улыбнулся. Ниндзя краем глаза заметил это и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Но Фай уже снова погрузился в размышления.

«Сакон сказал, с его др _у_ гом часто такое бывает. Сколько же раз он уже вдыхал в него жизнь? Сколько раз просил невесть кого вернуть ему Укона? А его взгляд, полный боли… Наверно, у него больше никого нет кроме Принцессы и второго Стража. Деление души, да?.. Сильно же любит он Укона. И тот тоже: ещё толком не придя в себя, велит ему заботиться о двойнике. Видимо, уже давно разделили душу на двоих…»

Внимание Фая привлекла уплетающая новую порцию лапши Принцесса-Богиня. Тоже ведь бросила свою любимую еду, примчалась к Укону на крыльях ветра, то есть тревоги. Шутка, конечно, про еду. Но страх в её глазах, когда она коснулась лица Стража, был неподдельным. Как и радость, что он очнулся.

-Извините, что вам пришлось всё это видеть… - вырвала его из мыслей девочка. Оказывается, она уже какое-то время смотрела на него. Как и Шаоран с Курогане.

-Нет-нет, что вы! – замахал он руками, а Принцесса слегка улыбнулась. Вернувшийся Сакон поставил на стол поднос с чашками и сел на своё место. Оглядел гостей и сказал:

-Укон бы точно разозлился, если б не потерял сознание.

Они с девочкой понимающе переглянулись и рассмеялись.

-Почему это? – спросил Фай, накладывая себе сластей, которые Страж принёс вместе с чаем.

-Терпеть не может, когда посторонние видят его слабость, - пояснил Сакон. Тут уже рассмеялись Фай с Шаораном. Маг похлопал ниндзя по плечу и наябедничал:

-Наш грозный Куро-тан такой же! Они наверняка поладят!

-Как ты меня назвал?! – как обычно взревел Курогане и навис над ним, угрожая пудовым кулаком. На стандартную сценку, которая развернулась перед ними, Принцесса и Сакон смотрели с лукавинкой в глазах. Видимо, это не было для них внове. Девочка прыснула и подёргала Стража за рукав, а когда он наклонился к ней, что-то шепнула. Он улыбнулся, как подумалось Шаорану, чуток смущённо, и кивнул. Показалось или нет, что Сакон на миг стал похож на мужа, которому напомнили о его вспыльчивой жёнушке? Может, такое отношение между Стражами и объясняет всё произошедшее здесь?

-А Сакон-то застеснялся как супруг, - шепнул мальчику Фай, основательно помятый Курогане. И Шаоран понял, что не ошибся, когда подумал так же. А маг продолжил: - Значит, мне не показалось. Он очень дорожит Уконом…

Рассчитав, что от третьего завтрака они лопнут, гости согласились только на десерт с чаем. Когда они уже заканчивали, в залу прискакала Мокона. Все как по команде насторожились, готовые снова рвануть в ту комнату. Но Соэль прыгнула на стол и тревожно произнесла, обращаясь к Принцессе и Стражу:

-Сначала спал спокойно, потом заворочался. И начал бормотать. Мокона с трудом разобрала только слово «Сакура»…

При упоминании этого имени все три путешественника встрепенулись. Даже несмотря на то, что они побывали во многих мирах, где это слово используется очень часто, причём как нарицательное, они не могли избавиться от понятных ассоциаций. Перед глазами гостей всплыл образ принцессы из страны Клоу. Как, видимо, и у Моконы, потому что она быстро спросила:

-Это ведь не случайность? Но о какой Сакуре он говорил?

Друзья внимательно посмотрели на Принцессу-Богиню. Она понимающе переглянулась со Стражем и улыбнулась в попытке их успокоить. Кивнула ему и сказала:

-Не пугайтесь. С принцессой Сакурой всё хорошо, иначе я бы почувствовала беду. Но Укон звал не её. Простите, - она опередила вопрос Шаорана, - но я не могу вам сказать, кто это. Лишь уточню: к вам этот человек не имеет отношения.

-Зато имеет к нам, - улыбнулся Сакон и поднялся. – Это, скажем так, местная проблема. Отдыхайте перед путешествием.

И он направился в коридор, как Фаю показалось, чуть поспешнее, чем требовала ситуация. А значит, ситуация эта серьёзней чем кажется. Он покосился на Курогане, который тоже с подозрением отследил движения Стража и помрачнел.

-Не переживайте, - с внезапным нажимом повторила девочка, слегка наклонив голову. Её взгляд неожиданно остро прошёлся по лицам гостей и тут же смягчился улыбкой: - Это правда вас не касается. А что до слова «Сакура», что ж, оно может значить очень многое.

Друзья чуть расслабились: интуиция подсказывала, что их тут не пытаются обмануть. Мокона стянула у Курогане половину десерта и, увернувшись от карающих пальцев-тисков, прыгнула к Принцессе-Богине на колени. Заглянула ей в лицо и спросила:

-Моконе вернуться к вашему Стражу? Он будет в порядке?

-Будет, - кивнула девочка и погладила её по спинке. – Ведь рядом Сакон.

Заметив, как на секунду опустели её алые глаза во время этих слов, трое парней прищурились. Очень непросты жители Нираи Канаи, а уж жители этого дворца – и подавно. Сплошь тайны, недомолвки, странные взгляды… Но гости, хранившие свои секреты, привыкли не выпытывать чужие, поэтому сейчас смирились с непонятным. Видимо почувствовав это, девочка благодарно улыбнулась.

Тем временем Сакон вошёл в комнату к другу и приостановился у входа. Второй Страж уже не спал. Сидел на кровати и осматривал помещение так, словно впервые его видел. А может, и не словно. Потому что Сакон сразу отметил лёгкие отличия в движениях парня. Понял, в чём дело, ведь это уже происходило несколько раз, и осторожно шагнул из-за занавесей. Укон тут же повернул к нему голову, прищурился, а рассмотрев, вздохнул.

-Ты – Тачибана? – спросил Сакон, приблизившись к кровати и наклонив голову к плечу. Друг чуть отрешённо воззрился на него и медленно кивнул. Сиреневые глаза опять были тревожно-тёмными, что выдавало другую личность Укона ещё сильнее, чем непривычная жестикуляция. Сакон присел на краешек кровати. «Тачибана» моргнул и потянулся к его лицу подрагивающей рукой. Замер от ответного прикосновения. Сакон смотрел, как отражение его друга пытается прийти в себя, правда, безуспешно. А всё потому, что ему нужно было приходить в себя в друг _о_ м теле.

-Почему я опять здесь? – наконец прошептал «Тачибана», так и не дотронувшись до соседа. Посмотрел на чужую руку, всё ещё держащую его за предплечье, и прикрыл глаза.

-А ты не помнишь, что «там» случилось? – мягко спросил Сакон, проведя пальцами по его коже.

-Сакура… Идиот, - процедил двойник Укона и свёл брови. Как будто от боли. Да, наверно, именно от неё, потому что он уже давно непроизвольно прижимал свободную ладонь к рёбрам. Хотя у Укона ранам взяться было неоткуда. Значит, и правда в том мире оба их отражения от чего-то пострадали. Тот, который Сакура, - при смерти, а этого Тачибану от пережитого аж сюда выкинуло. М-да, не до шуток… Сакон подумал, что «Тачибана», будучи там без сознания, очнулся здесь, чтобы не умереть. А может, и сказать что-то. Не исключая первое, двойник друга тут же подтвердил второе. Он вскинул голову и неожиданно остро взглянул на Сакона. Всё-таки ухватился за его плечо и с трудом проговорил:

-Он там умирает!.. Мне нужно туда вернуться… А, проклятье! Как?!

Несмотря на серьёзность происходящего, Сакон слегка улыбнулся: отражение Укона было таким же вспыльчивым. Тот же продолжил бормотать, потом произнёс уже громче, глядя ему в глаза:

-Ты же его двойник здесь? – Впрочем, «Тачибана» тут же усмехнулся, опередив ответ: - Конечно, двойник. Та же хитрая физиономия! Вот что! – Он притянул Сакона к себе и почти попросил: - Он не может спать. Сделай это за него… Хоть немного… А то этот дурак… мучает себя и других…

Парень говорил всё медленней и неразборчивей. Его плечи и голова поникли, хват пальцев ослабел. Встревожившись, Сакон слегка встряхнул «друга», заставил смотреть на себя и спросил:

-Почему ты просишь за него?

Судя по мутному взгляду, «Тачибана» уже мало что понимал. Наверно потому, что «уходил» обратно, в свой мир. Но Сакон тряхнул его за плечи чуть сильнее и повторил вопрос. Двойник Укона вдруг посветлел глазами, дёрнулся вперёд так, что на мгновение их лица оказались почти вплотную друг к другу. После чего «Тачибана» едва заметно улыбнулся и стал откидываться назад. И тут Сакон, поддавшись неясному порыву, склонился за ним вслед и накрыл его губы своими. Всего на один краткий, но взорвавшийся в его голове фейерверком эмоций, миг. Кто из отражений почувствовал этот поцелуй, Сакон не знал, но был уверен, что не зря не удержался. Потому что давно уже любил Укона. И надеялся, что его собственный двойник тоже любит «Тачибану».

Мягко обнимая и опуская на подушки уже бессознательного друга, Сакон чувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Что там «Тачибана» и Укон сказали? Спать побольше, за себя и за «Сакуру». Вот оно что, значит, Мокона слышала, как он зовёт своего напарника. Тогда понятно, почему она напутала. И хорошо, что предупредила их. Иначе очнувшийся в одиночестве «Тачибана» мог натворить тут дел.

Сакон улыбнулся и улёгся набок рядом с мерно дышащим др _у_ гом. И пусть потом не жалуется, что напарник бездельничает: сам же велел спать. Сакон сжал в ладони прохладные пальцы Укона и закрыл глаза. Кровать была тесновата для двух парней, но беловолосый Страж извернулся так, чтобы улечься относительно соседа «совместимой мозаичной деталью». Конечно, он мог бы отправиться в свою комнату, но сильно не хотел оставлять друга одного. Да и не сказать, что ему было так уж неудобно. А если учесть близость Укона – так даже и наоборот, прекрасно! Сакон глубоко вдохнул и расслабился. Они пережили очередное сообщение с другим миром. Днём отправят гостей на Ту сторону Нираи Канаи. А дальше будет видно. Главное, чтобы Укон оставался рядом.

Сакон не закончил мысль и крепко уснул, не тратя время на бесполезные фазы сна.

* * *

Рывком очнувшись, он первым делом вытянул руку в сторону, чтобы нащупать соседа. Но под ладонью было только покрывало. Сакон с трудом разомкнул веки и сел на кровати. По положению солнца определил, что спал около пяти часов, значит, проходило время обеда. Сакон согнул ноги и обнаружил, что укрыт половиной покрывала. Улыбнулся, поняв, что это сделал вставший раньше друг. Даже подушку ему под голову сунул.

Чувствуя лёгкий голод, Сакон поднялся, заправил кровать и потянулся. Вспомнил, что происходило до сна, и поспешил в главный зал. До которого не дошёл. В коридоре его встретил Укон и молча поманил за собой. Пока они шли рядом, Сакон всё поглядывал на друга и наконец убедился, что тот чувствует себя неплохо. По крайней мере, внешне.

Далее Сакон задумался уже о том, кому же всё-таки достался его поцелуй. Но по обычно хмурому лицу спутника понять что-либо было сложно, и он переключился на более своевременные мысли: куда они идут? Впрочем, спрашивать не понадобилось: коридор окончился широким балконом дворца, где уже стояли два пса-духа в своей полноценной форме, а рядом с ними – четыре гостя и Принцесса. Последняя тут же побежала навстречу Стражам. Сакон подхватил её на руки, устроил у себя на плече и поддержал за коленки. Укон лишь слегка покачал головой.

-Они уже отправляются? – негромко спросил Сакон у девочки. Та кивнула:

-Да. Я сообщила дозволенное, и они сказали, что готовы попробовать спасти Нираи Канаи.

-Спасибо, что согласились помочь! – уже в полный голос обратился Сакон к путешественникам. Ниндзя что-то буркнул и отвернулся, а маг с пареньком и Моконой улыбнулись. Фай на миг обострил взгляд, как бы спрашивая о самочувствии. В ответ Сакон медленно прикрыл глаза, словно говоря: всё в порядке.

Гости взобрались на псов, Принцесса благословила их. После чего вместе с Саконом долго махала им вслед. Укон выразил сомнения по поводу того, справятся ли гости с такой масштабной задачей. Но девочка и второй Страж прекрасно знали его, так что не обратили внимания на ворчание. Это было скорее привычкой, на самом же деле он переживал за тех четверых не меньше друга и Химе.

-Вы обедали? – спросил Сакон, когда они покинули балкон.

Принцесса довольно закивала, а Укон сказал:

-Конечно. Тебя решили не будить. Их никто бы голодными не отпустил. Тем более что Химе снова упросила лапшу.

-Сакон, мы поедим ещё раз – с тобой! – воскликнула девочка и, не слушая, вихрем умчалась выбирать сорт лапши. Стражи чуть приотстали.

-Как себя чувствуешь? – произнёс Сакон, касаясь ладонью спины друга. Тот расправил плечи и оглянулся:

-Более-менее. Я проснулся, болело всё. Что ты делал, пока я был без сознания?

Фраза прозвучала так подозрительно, что Сакону стало смешно. Укон похоже решил, что он творил всякие непотребства. Кстати, ничего так идея… Но реализовать её он, увы, пока не мог. Поэтому ответил честно:

-Разговаривал с твоим отражением.

-Значит, он и правда там умирал, - пробормотал Укон. И Сакон заметил, как он неосознанно касается груди. Именно в той области, где у «Тачибаны» была рана.

-И это перемещение спасло его? – спросил он.

-Судя по всему, - буркнул Укон. Покосился на друга и объяснил: - На меня враждебная для него сила не подействовала. А он до этого попал под удар и слёг. И твой двойник тоже. Хорошо поспал? – вдруг резко переменил он тему. Хотя по сути и не менял.

-Да, за двоих.

-Угу, - кивнул Укон и, видимо, закончив с разговором, двинулся дальше по коридору. Но теперь уже Сакон кое-что вспомнил и, догнав друга, сжал его локоть. Заявил:

-Насчёт сна. Ты сам сказал, а потом и твоё отражение попросило меня спать ещё и за «Сакуру». Так что у меня твоё двойное разрешение на долгий сон. Надеюсь, не станешь убивать меня за это? Не станешь будить?

Укон секунд пять смотрел на него. Потом слегка улыбнулся и ответил:

-Ну, раз мы оба это сказали, то нет. Но с условием! Твои обязанности и работа никуда не деваются! Только попробуй оправдываться сном!

-Вас понял! – Сакон рассмеялся и обнял друга за плечи. Коснулся губами его щеки и прикрыл глаза. Постояв так, Стражи переглянулись и направились в ту сторону, откуда уже вовсю доносился аромат специй и варёного теста. Химе при желании могла сама готовить любимое блюдо. Вот и сейчас лапши варила человек на десять.

Глядя, как девочка уписывает еду за обе щеки, парни обменялись понимающими взглядами. Раз Принцесса так спокойна, значит, с теми путешественниками пока ничего страшного не случилось. Поэтому Сакон и Укон тоже принялись за приевшуюся уже лапшу. Сначала нужно было дождаться возвращения гостей и восстановления Нираи Канаи. А только потом давать волю взаимным чувствам между Стражами.


End file.
